Never Late
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: —karena cinta tak berbalas itu menyakitkan./ "kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu dan kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadi,"./ [Draco and Hermione] - [Draco and Severus Snape Family]


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Never Late**_ _ **© Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

 _ **-A Harry Potter fanfiction-**_

 _ **A Modified Canon-***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**_

 _ **[with**_ _ **Severus Snape**_ _ **]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoying Reading and Giving Review**_

 _ **I don't any profit from this story**_

 _ **[0*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*0**_ _ **J**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dia duduk termenung, meninggalkan pekerjaan yang bertumpuk di mejanya. Perkamen serta tongkat sihir miliknya tergeletak disana. Severus Snape—salah satu profesor Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts tampak aneh seperti biasanya. Dirinya mengingat pertemuan dengan perempuan yang ia sukai sejak dulu. Ia adalah Lily Potter—terbunuh oleh Voldemort dan meninggalkan anak bernama Harry Potter._

 _Lalu setiap menatap anak itu selalu mengingat Lily. Dan ia selalu berusaha menutupi perasaan itu pada setiap orang. Dengan memasang perangai yang dingin dan tidak disukai orang._

 _Namun, itu terkikis perlahan-karena satu-satunya yang mengetahui ini adalah—_

" _Maaf Profesor."_

 _Suara itu. Mata abu-abunya menoleh dan mendapati anak baptisnya, anak yang dipercayakan orangtua padanya. Ia adalah salah satu anak yang harus dilindungi selain Harry Potter—anak dari wanita yang dicintainya._

" _Draco Malfoy, apa yang membuatmu kemari?"_

 _Mata kelabunya menatap seraya menaikkan alisnya. Ia membawa perkamen karena dirinya telat mengumpulkannya akibat ocehan dari rekan-rekannya di asrama Syltherin sehingga ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengerjakannya._

" _Mengumpulkan tugas, profesor."_

 _Severus Snape mengambil tongkatnya dan merapaikan mantra Accio hingga perkamen milik Draco berada di tangannya. Sejenak ia memeriksa sebentar, lalu meletakkan benda itu di meja bersama perkamen lainnya._

" _Draco?"_

" _Ya, Profesor."_

" _Pernah kau merasakan cinta tidak berbalas?"_

 _Sejenak Draco termenung mendengar perkataan Bapak Baptisnya. Pikiran menyelami apa yang berada di otaknya. Ia mengingat apa yang berada di otaknya—disaat tahun ketiga. Dirinya mendapat tonjokkan cukup keras yang membuat semakin membenci perempuan itu. Lalu tahun keempat, ia terpesona dengan kecantikan perempuan itu, namun ia merasa geram dan hatinya panas karena yang berhasil memikat saat itu adalah Viktor Krum. Kemudian tahun keenam, ia merasakan kehangatan ketika perempuan itu menemukannya dalam kondisi terpuruk. Perempuan itu memeluknya sebentar dan mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan sekaligus menenangkannya._

' _Aku yakin kau tidak bersalah, Malfoy.'_

 _Kemudian setelah itu, tak ada pertemuan lagi. Hanya senyum… senyum yang terlukis di wajah perempuan itu. Namun dirinya yakin kalau perempuan itu peduli padanya._

 _Dan…_

" _Bukannya perempuan itu adalah Hermione Granger, Draco?"_

 _Sejujurnya Draco sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan profesornya. Namun, sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut pirang sadari kalau Severus Snape—kepala Asrama Syltherin adalah ahli Legilimens_.

" _Anda menggunakan Legilimens padaku, Prof? tanya Draco._

" _Tidak."_

" _Lalu bagaimana anda tahu, Prof?"_

 _Severus Snape mendengus remeh, "apa yang tidak kuketahui pada anak baptisku, Draco?"_

 _Draco memalingkan wajahanya. "Lalu kenapa anda bertanya hal seperti itu, Prof?"_

 _Sedikit berdeham, "kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu dan kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadi," ucap Severus Snape._

 _Draco menaikkan alisnya, "apa maksudnya, Prof?"_

 _Snape hanya menatap sekilas dan membelakangi anak baptisnya. "Kau akan tahu nanti, Draco."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Malfoy? Malfoy?!"_

 _Suara itu. Suara itu… Draco terus berlari menyusul Severus Snape beserta para Death Eater. Namun suara itu terus menggema di indra pendengarannya. Seketika ia berhenti dengan menutup telinganya—tanpa ia ketahui kalau dirinya ketinggalan jauh oleh mereka._

" _Malfoy! Malfoy!"_

 _Suara itu semakin mendekat dan jelas di telinga, Draco pun berani berbalik dan mendapati—_

" _Granger, apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Disini berbahaya?! Lindungi mereka disana—jangan kemari!" sembur Draco menatap tajam perempuan yang selalu menghantui pikirannya itu._

" _Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, ferret!"_

 _Terkejut. Reaksi yang berhasil disamarkan Draco. "Jangan membuat lelucon di tengah situasi seperti ini, Granger!"_

" _Ini bukan lelucon, Malfoy. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"_

 _Draco menggeram, "kenapa kau peduli dengan musuhmu hah? Kau punya urusan lebih penting bersama mereka—dibandingkan denganku!" serunya._

 _Tanpa balasan dari perempuan itu—tiba-tiba dirinya dikejutkan dengan pelukan dari Granger. Sejenak egonya sedikit meluntur dan perlahan membalas pelukan itu. Lalu ia mendapatkan usapan halus di rambut pirangnya dan nada menenangkannya darinya._

" _Aku tahu kau orang baik, Malfoy."_

 _Berulangkali Granger mengucapkan kalimat itu padanya dan sedikit melonggarkan pelukan diantara mereka, perempuan itu dengan cepat mengecup bibirnya dan meninggalkan sensasi yang tak bisa ia bayangkan._

 _Draco tak bisa berucap dan memegang bibirnya. Melihat situasi ini, Granger langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang cukup menggetarkan hatinya._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Malfoy. Nanti akan kujelaskan ketika perang ini sudah usai dan aku menunggumu."_

 _Kemudian Draco mengenggam tangan Granger dengan erat lalu berbisik lirih. "Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Tapi aku menyakini kalau aku mempercayakan perasaanku padamu, Granger. Kau jaga baik-baik—dan aku menunggumu… memilikimu selamanya."_

 _Kecupan dingin disematkan di dahi perempuan itu… kemudian hidung lalu bibir yang mengecup bibirnya tadi._

 _Setelah itu, dengan berat hati, mereka berdua melepas genggaman itu dan berbalik arah. Akan tetapi mereka menyakini kalau mereka akan bertemu kembali._

 _._

 _._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari kalau—Severus Snape melihat interaksi mereka. Ia pun menghela napas lega karena anak baptisnya berhasil mengutarakan perasaan pada perempuan yang dikasihinya. Walau mereka berada di jalan yang berbeda, akan tetapi Severus Snape yakin kalau mereka akan bersatu nantinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dad?"

"…."

"Dad! Bangun!"

Mata kelabunya menyesuaikan cahayanya lalu mendapati anak berambut pirang tengah bersidekap persis seperti dirinya. Dirinya?

Seketika Draco beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian menatap anak itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja membangunkan _Dad_! Aku disuruh _Mum_. Kalau _Dad_ belum bangun, nanti pakai tongkat M _um_ dan rapalkan _Oppulgno_ pada _Dad_ ," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Astaga, tadi itu mimpi. Mimpi masa lalu… ini adalah masa sekarang. lalu ia gulirkan pada pigura yang cukup besar terpajang di dinding. Itu pigura pernikahannya bersama wanita yang ia cintainya.

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibirnya sampai—

"—Sudah bangun _love_?"

Dengan nada tajam khas dari seorang Granger terdengar di telinganya. Ah, dia bukan Granger—melainkan...

" _Good morning,_ Nyonya Malfoy. Bagaimana dengan sarapanku—heii?! Hentikan burung kenarinya, _love_ …" seru Draco mendesis seraya mengusir burung kenari yang mengacak rambutnya.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu menyeringai kecil, "ooh—bagaimana dengan pagimu, Tuan Malfoy. Bangunlah atau tidak ada sarapan pagi, _love_." Lalu matanya mengarah pada anak berambut pirang yang berada di sebelahnya. "—ayo, Scorpius. Kita habiskan sarapannya, biar _Daddy -_ mu kelaparan nanti."

" _Ok, Mum!"_

"Hei, kalian!" Draco langsung bangun dan menyusul mereka yang terlebih dulu keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Tanpa disadari ada sekelebat bayangan menyapu di jendela kediaman keluarga Malfoy itu. Sejenak Draco melirik ke belakang lalu kembali menyusul dua orang yang dikasihinya.

Namun bayangan itu tidak menghilang—melainkan tersenyum lega karena anak baptisnya telah bahagia bersama orang-orang dicintainya. Terutama cahayanya…lalu bayangan itu menghilang.

' _Akhirnya kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadi, Draco.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _*The End*_

* * *

 _ **Wulanz Aihara Notes**_

 _Akhirnya fiksi singkatku selesai dengan memasang karakter Snape, Draco dan Hermione. Dengan minim deskrip dan dialog, saya berusaha memunculkan interaksi yang pas diantara mereka. Ini sebernanya sudah lama di draf buku catatanku. Tapi baru sekarang direalisasikan sekarang._

 _Maaf bila ada salah penulisan kata karena saya masih belajar dalam menulis._

 _Lubuklinggau, 04 Agustus 2015_

 _Wulanz Aihara_


End file.
